Third Time's the Charm
by CheshireGrinn
Summary: Emma is just trying to enjoy a mug of hot chocolate with Henry when August, Neal, and Hook decide to have it out for her affections in the middle of Storybrooke. She knows this won't end well. CAPTAIN SWAN (EMMA/HOOK) ONESHOT


**AN-So I'm back! And taking a crack at my (other) FAVORITE TV show: Once Upon a Time! And because Emma and Hook are just HNNNNG, this is the product.  
**

**Enjoy, lovelies! Reviews are love!  
**

* * *

**.:Third Time's the Charm:.**

"Uh…Mom…"

Truth be told, Emma is still getting used to that. Even after breaking the curse, getting transported to Fairytale Land, _and_ get brought back, she isn't quite used to that. So it takes her a minute to realize Henry is referring to her, and she looks up from her paper at the ten-year-old, "Yeah, Kid?"

He simply nods to the big window to his right, her left, and she looks past the big letters naming the diner on the glass, and then out into the street, and her heart stalls.

Okay, Storybrooke isn't _really_ that big, which is good and bad. She can keep up with who is who and who they _were_ and there's very little trouble—save the occasional curse, the inability to leave the town limits without losing your _true_ memories, and a certain, irritating _pirate_.

The _bad_ is that it comes with the same issue all small towns come with: there are no secrets. Well, theoretically speaking, since there are always secrets, but in a small town, your business is _everyone's_ business.

And Emma's business is marching in from three different directions to the very center of Storybrooke.

August is coming from the Inn, his face straight-laced yet betraying no obvious emotion. He's keeping it close to the vest, and that makes him unpredictable.

Neal is heading from Dave's Fish and Chips, and his rage shows obviously on his face. Subtly—except when thieving—was never Neal's strength.

And from an entirely different direction, from near the library Hoo—_Killian_ comes stalking, like some big forest cat. His face is uncharacteristically stern, dark even.

Emma stands abruptly.

This is going to be _bad._

Everyone's already started slipping from shops and buildings, or stopping in the middle of their paces, and while some people are trying to nonchalantly sneak a peek, others are openly gawking.

Emma jumps from the booth, unaware of Henry right behind her as she explodes from the diner's front door. She barely makes it to the curb, Henry to her right, Ruby, Granny, and Grumpy right behind.

"I can't _believe_ she didn't get the money!" Neal shouts, handing tugging at his hair, and August is a picture of calmness, "I told you money wasn't what she needed for this journey."

"That doesn't matter!" Neal shouts again, pointing an accusing finger at August, who is still emotionless, "I listened to you! I _trusted_ you! I did everything you said!"

"If you're not willing to fight for what you want, you deserve what you get," Hoo-_Killian_ says, his features dark as he looks at Neal, "You certainly didn't fight."

"Oh," August scoffs, a bit annoyed, "This coming from the pirate?"

"I've never betrayed her," _Killian_ says, "I've never _left_ her. Can either of you claim that, hmm?"

"I was trying to do what was _best_ for her—" August begins, hands splayed out in front of him, face absent of any guilt, but _Killian_ lays into him, shoving him with his hand, "And getting her _arrested_ was a good idea, eh? Leaving her _abandoned_, pregnant, in prison, with no idea clue to her future?"

Emma is shocked. Emma Swan is shocked that _Killian Jones_, AKA _Captain Hook_ could know how she felt. She is shocked that _Killian Jones_ is _standing up for her_.

And then Killian gets _angry_, turning on Neal, shoving him as well, "You never _loved_ her! You don't put someone you love through hell! You do not _risk_ their well-being and happiness! The _only_ good thing to happen from your union was Henry! That is the _only_ thing!"

Emma is shocked, feels Henry squeeze her hand—with what? Is she imagining that was a squeeze of _approval_?—and Killian turns on August, putting his hook dangerously close to August's jugular as he grits his teeth and _growls_, "And you…she was _deprived_ of the first ten years of her son's life because of _you_! She gave him up for his best chance, because she thought he didn't have any other options! His _best chance_ was his mother, and you deprived them _both_ of it!"

August has the grace to look abashed, and Neal looks as shocked at Emma feels. When she looks around, everyone is shocked, and staring, and some jaws are hanging loose and others are clenched, and _all_ eyes are wide. Even her mother's and father's, where they stand just a few feet down the street.

Snow and Charming glance at one another, and _that's_ what forces Emma into action.

She lets go of Henry's hand, jogs out into the middle of the street just in time to watch Killian point his hook at August and his finger at Neal, and growl loudly, "I _came back_. I will _always_ come back. I will _always_ find her."

Emma skids to a stop, her heart thundering in her chest at this spectacle, at the reason, _at that last comment._

Behind her, Snow inhales sharply, covers her mouth with a hand, moves her dark eyes to lock with the question gaze of her husband's, bright and blue and clear and curious and worried and yet, beneath _all_ that, happy, even, despite the man that could, very possibly, be Emma's one true love.

"What the _hell_ is going on!?"

They all turn to look at her. The effect of all those distinctly different gazes—August's stormy sky eyes, Neal's dark chocolate eyes, and Killian's true sea blue eyes—is unsettling. No one says anything, because, _really_, August and Neal have _no_ room to talk, and Killian has made his point _abundantly_ clear.

But, just to drive it home, he whirls, steps _entirely_ too close and puts his hand on the back of her neck. He pulls her in close, rests his forehead against her own, locks her gaze, and murmurs, "_Love_…"

His mouth on hers is both possessive and gentle, passionate and sweet, and she can _taste_ the love.

He parts, squeezes her neck gently before marching right back the way he'd come.

Emma whirls, blonde hair flying as she watches him retreat.

She remembers a conversation on a beanstalk in another land.

'_Have you ever _really_ been in love?'_

Maybe she was once upon a time—_Neal_—or maybe even twice—_Graham_—but now, without a doubt, she can't help but smile to herself and murmur, "Third time's the charm."


End file.
